


one nice thing

by bakayuni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayuni/pseuds/bakayuni
Summary: After being teammates together for some time, there was one nice thing Atsumu has done for Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	one nice thing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in black jackals team. Hinata has not yet joined in.

There was this one nice thing Atsumu has done for Bokuto.

Bokuto caught a cold in practice one day—his nose was so runny after sneezing nonstop, snot almost falling everywhere in the court (Bokuto hadn’t seen even a peep of Sakusa in the gym that time—it was kind of amazing), and after the seventh sneeze of the day, Meian eventually had him go home early.

“’M fine! Playing volleyball will make me feel better! I almost got that spike down, captain! Come onn!” Bokuto tried to protest, because he really was about to score a breakthrough there, but it was all platitudes—is that the right word?—and he knows there’s no way the captain would ever let him continue practice. Defeated with the point Meian made about him possibly infecting others, he trudged to the locker room, dejected.

Atsumu was decidedly silent the whole day, which was unusual. Bokuto half-expected him to make a joke on his health’s expense, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to give much thought on it. At least, until he saw his locker.

There was a plastic bag inside. It contrasted starkly against the towels and deodorant strewn around his locker, and Bokuto couldn’t help but blink through his teary, post-sneeze eyes. There was a card visible from the plastic’s opening, sitting in front of some box. Picking up the card, Bokuto willed his eyes to stop blurring as he tried to read the note.

_‘Dear Bokuto-kun. Eat a proper dinner and get a good night’s sleep. Sincerely, Atsumu.’_

Suddenly the tears in Bokuto’s eyes aren’t due to his sneezing anymore.

The box alongside the note was really a bento box full of onigiris, and he knew it was from Onigiri Miya’s immediately. Atsumu’s brother always made wicked good onigiris, and Bokuto couldn’t be more thankful that his cold hadn’t affected his sense of taste yet. With a full belly and a touched heart, Bokuto made a mental note to thank Atsumu first thing after he got better tomorrow.

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey, Tsum-tsum!!” Bokuto came barreling through the gym entrance—almost pushing Sakusa out of the way—straight into Atsumu, who yelped at the sudden arm around his shoulder. “Thanks for the onigiri the other day! I mean, I didn’t expect that at all, but it was a nice surprise, especially coming for you! Tsum-tsum, you’re the best!”

Atsumu snorted, not really fighting his touch for once. “Don’t mention it. A senpai did that for me once, so I thought I might try following his footsteps or somethin’, y’know?” He rolled his shoulder, making himself more comfortable in the position. “Made me cry when he did that,” sniffling for dramatic effect, he turned his head almost imperceptibly to Bokuto’s direction. “What about’cha? Did I make you cry, Bokuto-kun?” Atsumu smirked, the teasing in his tone unmistakable.

Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh. “You sure did!” he said honestly, and Atsumu looked a little bit stunned at that. Huh. Stunned is a good look on him. “I was so touched, Tsum-tsum! Also, it wasn’t everyday I get to eat your brother’s crazy awesome onigiri! Did he send you some or something—” Bokuto blinked, realization dawning on him as he spoke. “Wait, did he send you some… like… for you? Like, for you to eat?” Bokuto gasped, his feelings swerving from touched to guilty, grabbing Atsumu’s shoulders to shake him wildly. “Tsum-tsum, was that your lunch you gave me??”

“Wait wait, calm down, calm dow—Bokuto-kun, stop—“ Bokuto stopped at that, but he still felt bad. He just ate Atsumu’s entire lunch—no wonder the box was so crammed!—and it was an insanely good lunch too! Bokuto couldn’t speak for Atsumu, but giving up a container filled with what was essentially a treasure seemed a bit too selfless for his standards.

“Ain’t ya overblowing things a bit? ’S just onigiri,” Atsumu huffed, recollecting himself after Bokuto’s violent shaking of disbelief. He didn’t look annoyed, though—in fact, there was a slight smile on his lips—and Bokuto’s glad for that. The last thing he wanted is irritate the guy who fed him delicious food, especially since before this, that was usually Atsumu’s default look when he’s around Bokuto. “I’ve got plenty more back home—and he’s my brother, I can always get some more.” He shrugged, then stopped in his tracks. “Or not. He’s one goddamn stingy brother, so I get your point. But it’s my food and it’s up to me what I do with it anyway, don’tcha think? ‘Sides, tell me you regret eating it.” Atsumu shot pointedly.

Bokuto couldn’t help but pout. “Well, yeah, but I feel kinda bad for gobbling up your brother’s homemade food that was meant for you.” As soon as he finished speaking, Atsumu blanched so hard his face contorted. If Bokuto’s honest, it was a bit of a shame he tends to make these kinda faces—Atsumu’s really handsome.

“Bokuto-kun, do me a favor and please never mention ‘homemade food’ and my brother in the same sentence ever again. What the heck.” Atsumu visibly shuddered—he’s kinda funny too, even though it’s usually when he’s not trying to. It was kinda cute. “In any case, that “crazy awesome” onigiri helped ya, ain’t it? Then you better be ready to practice like hell to make up for you missing practice yesterday, ya hear me?” Atsumu started stretching his arms, giving Bokuto an eyeful of his biceps. It wasn’t nearly as buffed up as Bokuto’s, but he thinks it suits the setter. Gives him a sense of power in the otherwise graceful way he carried himself (or at least tried to, anyway).

Bokuto always knew that Atsumu is handsome. The way he gelled his blonde hair to show his forehead, the almost lazy way his mouth flickered up when he smiled, and of course, a frame that’s neither too thin or too bulky—there was no wonder why Atsumu regularly got asked to model not only for sports magazines, but also regular ‘ol fashion magazine. He never really saw Atsumu out of practice, though, so he couldn’t say much about his fashion sense.

Huh, that’s a thing. Maybe he should rectify that.

“Yo, Bokuto-kun, you listenin’?” Atsumu snapped his fingers in front of Bokuto’s face and Bokuto immediately straightened up. “What’re ya doin’ out in la la land? I was talkin’, y’know. That’s rude, I tell ya.” Atsumu huffed, and Bokuto could see the faint lines of annoyance beginning to appear in his brows. That wasn’t right—Bokuto liked it when Atsumu smiled. He’d rather not have Atsumu resort back to his irked expression when he’s around Bokuto. He should really rectify this.

“Hey, Tsum-tsum, wanna go out sometime?”

Atsumu blinked. This time, he didn’t bother masking his surprise—he was basically frozen. He didn’t know why he was so surprised this time, but stunned really is a good look on Atsumu—Bokuto would like to see it again

“Hey, wake up from la la land, Tsum-tsum!” Bokuto laughed, getting back at Atsumu from earlier—he also tried snapping his fingers in front of Atsumu, keyword being tried, cause calling it a 'snap' was a stretch, to be honest. It’s weird, Kuroo was always really good at it—Bokuto never really got it down no matter how Kuroo tried to teach him the trick. Well, it was enough to at least make Atsumu blinked out of his reverie, so maybe it wasn’t that piss-poor of an attempt. “Sorry ‘bout that Bokuto-kun—uh, so like, would you maybe repeat that again?” Atsumu’s starting to smile again, but it’s a bit wobbly, like he had a hard time maintaining it. His cheeks also seemed to be heating up—hopefully Bokuto didn’t infect him, he could’ve sworn he was already healthy!

“Let’s go out sometime, Tsum-tsum! You gave me your amazing lunchbox, so I’ll treat you to something in return!” Atsumu blinked again and his entire stance seemed to relax. His slack jaw closed, mouth quirking up to smile that particular lazy smile—and Bokuto felt his chest growing warm.

“Sure, why not?” Atsumu shrugged, a smile still playing on his lips. “I get to choose what to eat, though, alright?” His smile grew even more until it became a grin, his teeth showing and eyes narrowing—he looks like a fox like this. A really cute fox.

Bokuto grinned. “You got it!”

One nice thing Atsumu has done for Bokuto was when he brought him a box of onigiris when he caught a cold. Bokuto’s hoping that after this, Atsumu will done many more nice things with him.

**Author's Note:**

> The haikyuu fandom needs more of bokuatsu, and so I came out of my shell to make my own food. Oh, the things people do when they need to live.
> 
> Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated!


End file.
